


The Future Is Bright

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [22]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform, Softer World Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona appreciates that Thaos wants to protect her, even if she won’t let him.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	The Future Is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Softer World Prompt:  
>  _When I look at you all I can see are the mistakes we’re going to make. (The future’s so bright.) ___

Thaos is trying, Nona thinks, to protect her. She can appreciate the sentiment. It’s been a long time since anyone has cared enough to do that.

He told her this would not be easy, and Nona doesn’t doubt him. He told her that what he offers is a heavy duty to carry, and she doesn’t doubt that, either. She remembers the way he looked in his dream- or rather, his memory. She remembers his pale face and shaking hands, and can’t imagine what could affect a man normally so steady in such a way.

So yes, she appreciates that he wants to protect her from it, even if she won’t let him.

Maybe she should. Maybe she should stop all of this before she gets hurt. Maybe one day she will look back and call this a mistake. But if walking away means leaving Thaos to face whatever this is alone, that’s not a choice she’s going to make. Nona chose her path when she joined the Leaden Key, and again when she took Thaos’s hand in the courtyard, and again when she kissed him for the first time. And she’ll keep making that choice, every day, for as long as she is asked to.

Woedica told her that Thaos will need her help, that he will need her faith. Nona still doesn’t know what she means, not completely, but she thinks she’s close to understanding.

Thaos tries to hide it- whether for his own sake or because he’s still trying to protect her from whatever it is that haunts him- but there are moments when it seems as if he’s standing on a cliffside, gathering the will to take that last final step off the edge. Nona’s not sure she can talk him down from that place. But then, she’s not sure she’s meant to.

It could be that she’s meant to stand at his side, hand in hand, and when the time is right, take the leap of faith with him.

And that, Nona knows she can do.


End file.
